OHSHC Oneshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A small collection of Ouran High School Host Club one-shots. Mostly Yaoi, just a warning.
1. Notebook, Kyoya X Tamaki, T

_Just a little Ouran fic that I wrote for a friend as a gift_

_Pairing: Kyoya/Tamaki_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

_Notebook_

"Mama, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, who was sitting in one of the many chairs in the third music room of Ouran Academy scribbling away in the notebook that he almost always had his nose buried in.

Tamaki and Kyoya were the only ones currently in the room, despite the fact that the host club would be opening for business in the next few moments due to the fact that all the others were busily getting dressed into the costumes that they were to wear for today's theme.

Kyoya glanced away from what he was working on and up at the blond, sighing softly as he stopped what he had been doing, placed his pen between the pages that he had been working on and snapping his notebook shut before he stood from his seat, adjusting his glasses slightly, "Nothing Daddy." He replied simply.

At this Kyoya started to walk away from the blond boy, he still had a few things he needed to prepare before they opened and he didn't have time to deal with the blond's eccentric behavior.

Despite this however Tamaki followed the other, "Come on, just tell me what you were doing. You're always writing in that notebook and you never let anyone see it. What do you write in there?"

"Trust me Tamaki, it wouldn't interest you." Kyoya replied flatly, "Besides, shouldn't you be getting into your costume, we'll be opening in just a few minutes."

"I'm not getting ready until you show me what's in that book." Tamaki replied stubbornly as he stopped following the black haired male and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kyoya turned around to stare at the Host Club's "King" with a raised eyebrow before sighing and shaking his head slightly, he then opened his notebook to the page he had been working on – making sure to grab his pen so that it didn't fall to the floor – before turning it around and showing the page to Tamaki.

Tamaki blinked in surprise, partly because of how easy it had been to get Kyoya to show him the notebook, and partly because Kyoya had been correct, he had no interest in what Kyoya wrote in his notebook, in front of him was a page filled with calculations and scribbled notes.

After Tamaki had stared at the page for a few seconds Kyoya took the book away and closed it again, placing his pen back inside, and tucking it back under his arm.

"Are you satisfied now?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki sighed and frowned, "Not really. Why couldn't you have been writing something more interesting in there?"

Kyoya just shook his head slightly and decided to act as though the blond had not asked anything, "Now that I've shown it to you don't you think you should be getting changed?" Then suddenly Kyoya stepped closer to Tamaki, a playful smirk making its way onto his face, "Or would Daddy like Mama to help him?"

Tamaki's eyes widened as he flushed darkly, taking a step backwards to put some space in between Kyoya and himself, "Kyoya!"

Kyoya just stared at the other, the smirk still in place, "Yes, Daddy?"

Tamaki seemed to be at a loss for words for a few moments as his mouth opened and closed as if he wanted and was desperately trying to say something, but no sounds came out. After a few moments of this Tamaki seemed to give up on trying to speak and just flushed deeper before turning around and walking toward the dressing rooms without saying a word.

Kyoya just chuckled to himself as he watched the blond walk away.


	2. Only Me, Mori X Hunny, K

_Another short Ouran fic written for a friend. Hope you all like it._

_Pairing: Slightly implied Mori/Hunny_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC  
><em>

_Only Me_

It was another busy day for the Host Club of the elite Ouran Academy in the third music room. Every member of the host club was busily entertaining a number of patrons, but for one.

"Mori-sempai, where is Hunny?" One of the girls that Mori and Hunny were supposed to be entertaining together asked.

"Mitsukuni is finishing up his nap." Mori informed the female guests in his usual monotone voice.

Instead of getting upset at this, the girls all started squealing and exclaiming about how cute Hunny was and how adorable he must look when he napped. All of the girls in Mori's group were squealing except for one, this particular girl happened to be one of Mori's rare fans, who chose this time, while the other girls were busy to speak up.

"Mori?" The girl started timidly, "W- Would it be alright if I called you Takashi?"

"No." A voice suddenly said in response, but it hadn't been Mori who had answered the girl's question.

Mori and the surrounding girls all turned to look at the owner of the voice. It happened to be Hunny who was standing behind the group, clutching Usa-chan, and rubbing at one of his eyes with his free hand as he walked over to Mori and sat down on his lap, snuggling into the taller male, obviously still tired, "Only I'm allowed to call him that." He mumbled softly before seeming to fall back to sleep.

Once again all of the girls in the group started squealing and cheering, but this time Mori's fan girl joined them.


	3. Act, Hikaru X Karou, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my OHSHC fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free. Most of these are just pointless, fluffy, little drabbles, but I'm hoping someone will enjoy them

Pairing: Hikaru/Karou (because I'm an awful person...)  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Implied insest  
>Disclaimer: I don't own "Ouran High School Host Club"<p>

**Act?**

"Hikaru, Karou, w- would the two of you go to the movies with us tonight?"

One of the patrons that had chosen the twins as their hosts for the day asked.

"Oh yes, please."

The other girls around them begged, all of them clasping their hands together in front of them.

"Sorry ladies." Hikaru answered, "You know that there's no dating aloud outside the club room unless it's a special event."

The customers frowned.

"Besides." Hikaru went on as he turned to his twin, "Karou and I have plans for this evening." He said as he grabbed the mentioned boy by the waist and pulled him close, "Don't we Karou?"

Karou blushed, more for show than anything, "H- Hikaru, don't talk about things like that in front of people."

Hikaru's eyelids dropped as he looked at the other, "I'm sorry Karou, sometimes I just can't help myself around you."

The twins seemed to have gotten themselves, lost in their own would as usual.

The surrounding girls didn't seemed to mind though as they all started squealing.

Hikaru leaned closer to Karou, whispering into his ear, "I really can't wait for tonight though."

This time the blush on Karou's cheeks was genuine.

THE END


	4. Daddy? None, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my OHSHC fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free. Most of these are just pointless, fluffy, little drabbles, but I'm hoping someone will enjoy them

Pairing: None  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: None  
>Disclaimer: I don't own "Ouran High School Host Club"<p>

**Daddy?**

"Mama." Tamaki called after he said farewell to the last princess of the day.

Kyoya stood leaning against the wall, going over the day's proceeds as usual. He glanced up from his work, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he did, "Yes, daddy?"

Tamaki blinked, "What did you just call me?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "You're the one who called me 'mama' first Tamaki." He replied as he looked back down at his work.

Tamaki blinked again. He hadn't noticed that he had made such a habit of calling the other by that name, "Oh… Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Kyoya assured as he wrote something down in his notebook before snapping it shut and looking back at the blonde, "I find no offense."

"Oh… That's good…" Tamaki mumbled, not really knowing what else to say to that.

Kyoya nodded, changing the subject, "What did you want?" He asked as he started walking to the door that led out of the third music room.

"Oh! I wanted to talk about new costumes!" The blonde said cheerily as he followed the other male out, seeming to have completely forgotten the awkwardness from just moments before.

THE END


	5. Light, Kyoya X Tamaki, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my OHSHC fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free. Most of these are just pointless, fluffy, little drabbles, but I'm hoping someone will enjoy them

Pairing: Kyoya/Tamaki  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: None  
>Disclaimer: I don't own "Ouran High School Host Club"<p>

**Light**

Kyoya groaned as he opened his eyes to bright sunlight shinning in through his window. He vaguely wondered why the curtains were even opened in the first place as he tried to sit up, but as he did this, it was now that he realized the presence next to him in the bed and memories from the previous night came flooding back.

Kyoya smirked slightly as he reached a hand over to brush a strand of golden hair from the sleeping man's face. He chuckled softly; he never woke up before Tamaki. The other was always so full of energy that for a while Kyoya thought that he just ran off energy from the sun.

Kyoya ran his hand through the blond's hair as he continued to watch him sleep. His hair almost seemed as though it were sparkling and his skinned looked as though it was glowing as if from some inner light instead of due to the fact that the sun was reflecting off his pale skin.

Kyoya sighed, he must have still been tired if he was thinking like that, that and he had spent far too much time around Tamaki and the blond had started to rub off on him.

Kyoya shook this off and decided to address the first problem by lying back down next to the blond to get some more sleep. If Mr. Energy was still asleep then he couldn't see why he couldn't sleep in a little longer too. Of course it may have just been an excuse to stare at the other for a little longer.

THE END


	6. Ribbon, Mori X Hunny, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my OHSHC fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free. Most of these are just pointless, fluffy, little drabbles, but I'm hoping someone will enjoy them

Pairing: Mori/Honey (kind of...)  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: Extreme cheesiness  
>Notes: Oh, gods, I didn't realize how cheesy this one was...<br>Disclaimer: I don't own "Ouran High School Host Club"

**Ribbon**

Hunny sighed happily as he flopped down onto the couch in the 3rd music room; he and Mori were the last ones left, the club having closed for the day and the other host members having all headed home.

It had been an eventful day for the oldest member of the host club; it had been his birthday so the girls had crowded around him even more than usual – not that he minded, it meant more cake.

"Mitsukuni." Mori suddenly said as he took a seat next to the petite blond.

"Yeah, Takashi?" Hunny asked as he sat up and looked at the much taller male.

Without saying another word Mori held out a little box to the smaller male.

Hunny blinked, in all the commotion he hadn't noticed that the other hadn't given him a gift – not that he needed to. A small part of him hoped it wasn't cake, he had _almost_ had too much for the day.

Hunny smiled happily as he took the box from the taller male and opened it; inside lie a long red ribbon.

Hunny blinked, not really sure what the gift was.

"It's for Usa-chan." Mori explained.

Hunny blinked again as he pulled the ribbon out of the box, staring at it for a few moments before breaking into a huge smile and throwing his arms around the larger male.

"Thanks Takashi, I love it." He said as he pulled away, "And I'm sure Usa-chan will too."

Now every time he looked at Usa-chan, not only would it remind him of his grandmother, but also of his best friend.

THE END


End file.
